1. Field of the Invention 
The present invention generally relates to automotive sun visors which are rotatively and pivotally mounted above the windshield. More particularly, the present invention relates to pivot rods upon which sun visors are pivotally mounted, wherein the pivot rods comprise two piece pivoting sun visor rods. Further, the present invention relates to two piece pivoting sun visor rods having a vanity light electrical connection means incorporated therein. 
2. Description of the Related Art 
Motor vehicle standards are being continuously updated. One area of current concern is occupant safety in the event of a crash. Occupants are typically violently moved in relation to the vehicle due to the inertial forces involved in a crash. Most vulnerable is the head of the occupants. In order for vehicle manufacturers to meet new safety  standards prevention of head injury by violent contact is required. 
One area of the interior of the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle that is particularly dangerous in the event of a head impact is the sun visor and sun visor arm. The head can impact the sun visor or sun visor arm during a collision. Under this type of condition the sun visor or sun visor arm cannot fracture during the deployment of the side air curtain while at the same time not inhibiting the proper deployment of the side air curtain. Further, the sun visor and sun visor arm cannot lose pieces or create sharp jagged pieces that could cut. Solutions to this type of potential head injury are therefore required. 
With many vehicles now incorporating side air curtains, it has become important to ensure that in the event of a side air curtain deployment the sun visor cannot detach from the vehicle and/or does not allow particles to break off the visor, and further that the sun visor does not impede the proper and timely deployment of the side air curtains. 
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,258 issued Sep. 22, 1992 to Schmidt et al teaches a rear view mirror and sun visor assembly that allows for rotation of  the sun visor around the mirror. 
U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,521 issued Dec. 17, 2002 to Hennessey, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2001/0005088 published Jun. 28, 2001 to Hennessey and U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0015886 published Jan. 23, 2003 all teach cover members to cover the sun visor arm and elbow to prevent an occupant″s head from hitting same during a collision. 